Translations of documents from a source one language to a target language are typically handled by people or by machines. Translation services usually focus on one or the other, but not both. Most machine translation services do not provide a choice of machine translation or human translation options to a customer.
Further, human translations are typically more expensive than machine translations and peer reviewed. The human translation quality is usually confirmed by review of one or more other people. Inevitably, the translation skills of different reviewers will vary from person to person. Therefore, the quality of a peer reviewed translation may be subjective based on the skill of the particular reviewer, and may vary between translation. This results in an uneven measure of human translation reviews and inconsistent quality.